Cien muérdagos
by Murderdn
Summary: Alfred viene a la casa del mejor amigo de su oficina a desearles una feliz navidad, pero ellos habían partido a una misa algo lejana, sólo estaba su hijo dentro, el atrevido, sensual y punk Arthur de catorce años con un plan en mente. USUK, Shota.


Bueno, algunas me conocerán otras no. Tenía planeado esto para navidad después de todo, es como siempre un USxShota!UK algo corto, me encanta *e*

Bueno, quiero agradecer a las que leerán y opinarán, siempre que no sea una crítica fea a mi historia. El poder del AU me permite cambiarles las edades, es mi dios, me gusta Arthur de pequeño, enserio, es 1000% más amor que Alfred.

Como siempre, quiero decir que ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes son míos.

* * *

><p>Era noche buena, iba a visitar a su compañero y amigo de trabajo, era claro, ambos eran unos buenos oficinistas, juntos desde pequeños, lastima que el hijo de su mejor amigo saliera tan extremadamente sensual, lo que no quiere decir que había venido a verlo a él y a su lindo trasero, claro que no, a él le gustaban las mujeres, no un atractivo, seductor y punk británico que para fregarla más tenía catorce y él veintiséis, era una locura, pedofilia.<p>

Tocó la puerta, esperando que alguien le abriera, alguien como la amable señora de su amigo o su divertido compañero de trabajo, en cambio le abrió un británico, con ropa negra con una sensual pose en la puerta metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos traseros de esos ajustadísimos pantalones frente de la puerta que te hacían delirar.

-Arthur…

-Sr. Idiota…-sonrió respondiéndole, luego, pasó su lengua alrededor de su boca, como preparándose.

Alfred se reprimió de aquel impulso, sentía sus mejillas rojas, le hervía la cabeza, era sumamente difícil estar al lado de ese pequeño sin ponerse extraño, sin querer besarlo, acariciar su trasero, su pecho, que se rindiera, hacerlo comerse cada uno de sus insultos tan liberales que a veces le decía. Alfred también en efecto sospechaba que el menor sabía que lo miraba de otra forma.

Y el muy cabrón… sí, cabrón, porque ese chico era todo menos un angelito. Ese diabólico ser lo usaba en su contra…

Usando ropa rasgada, mostrando parte de sus piernas, sus brazos, sacando su lengua, mierda, como lo calentaban aquellas cosas, maldito enano con sus malditos gustos, debía aceptar que lo excitaba de sobremanera el gusto punk y osado del chico.

-¿Tus padres?

-No están, fueron a la iglesia un rato…

Mierda, debía estar bromeando, estaban solos.

-Pase…

-No hace falta…

-Insisto…-lo miró entrecerrando los ojos haciendo que el americana volviera a fantasear cosas indefinidas con ese pequeño cuerpo, definitivamente ese inglés lo sabía todo, estaba muerto, bueno, fue una buena vida mientras duro.

No, en realidad era una mierda, aún era un solterón sin hijos, sin pareja, que juega videojuegos en su tiempo libre, acabaría solo con el gato que tenía.

Y Alfred dio un paso, Arthur sonrió y retrocedió también uno, el americano volvió a dar otro paso asustándole la cara diabólica del adolescente, pero cuando dio ese decisivo paso el chico se acerca ajeno a los morbosos pensamientos del americano, lo agarra de la cabeza alzando un poco la cabeza por la diferencia de altura para probar los labios del oficinista.

El americano en un principio, sacando fuerza de las hamburguesas de esta mañana quizás trató de apartarlo, pero no pudo, era demasiado irresistible, entrecerró los ojos viendo como la lengua del menor quería jugar con la suya, el inglés abre su boca y gime, invitando a pasar al mayor, el americano estaba rojo, pero ya no resiste más la inercia de su cuerpos y lo toma por las caderas, juntándolas, sacándole a ambos un jadeo ahogado, luego de eso, ambos se besaron el uno al otro, Alfred deliraba por la deliciosa y pequeña cavidad bucal, cada movimiento de sus lenguas, los choques y la fricción de sus cuerpo era erótica.

Pero…

¿Qué cojones estás haciendo Jones? Su mente era tan sabia a veces, se separa mientras un hilillo de baba hacia ver más que caliente al inglés.

-¿Q-Qué ha sido eso?

-Cumplo su deseo de Navidad, mister pervertido, Merry Christmas…

-N-No yo no…

-Lo sé, desde que tengo trece lo he sabido, siempre me mira… ¿Lo excito, no?

-Tú maldi-maldito mocoso…- el americano no sabía que decirle, si negara lo dicho, estaría mintiendo.

-Usted también me gusta…-sus mejillas por primera vez en la noche adquieren un color un tanto rojo mientras cierra la puerta. -La misa es larga y recién comenzó, además… se mueve un centímetro más y me tiene que volver a besar…

El inglés se rió retrocediendo y fue cuando Alfred miró al techo, estaba lleno por no decir totalmente repleto de muérdagos, eran al menos cien, se movía un centímetro y el inglés y él volverían a besarse. ¿Qué clase de despiadado plan diabólico era eso? ¿Ese chico no medía las consecuencias de sus actos?

Ese británico en sí, había planeado todo aquello, le gustaba el mayor, y si para conseguir algo de él tenía tenderle una trampa como aquella lo haría, Arthur sólo se quedo divertido mirando al americano quién intentaba no moverse, pero al final de cuentas, camino hasta el sillón, y eso eran al menos cinco deliciosos besos más, y lo que pasó en el sillón con ese adolescente de hormonas alborotadas y ese estadounidense con sentimientos de culpa sólo te lo podría relatar el mismo sillón.

Y los cien muérdagos de la perdición, claro.

* * *

><p>Me gusta cuando Arthur es un sexy adolescente, y si es así de atrevido también es sensual, no sé como le haría siendo Alfred para resistirme a él, pero esta noche de seguro se escuchan más que inocentes villancicos en esa casa, pero tienen que apurarse, los encuentra el amigo y padre de familia a nuestro Alfred se lo llevan bien preso XDD<p>

Y mi fic con lime está casi listo y el capitulo por termina, los subo quizás en dos días siempre y cuando ustedes quieran *^*

Feliz SHOTA-Navidad, ok no… feliz navidad!


End file.
